Traditional low noise amplifier (LNA) biasing using a constant-current or pseudo-constant-current bias scheme will typically result in unsatisfactory performance variation over design corners such as process, temperature, and supply voltage. Thus, high performance LNAs traditionally require costly over-designed compensating circuitry in order to have required performance specifications guaranteed by design. What is needed is an LNA system that does not include costly over-designed compensating circuitry to meet required performance specifications.